falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Waking the Dead
Fallout: Equestria - Waking the Dead is an on-going side-story by KendallKun that follows the journey of Hard Copy, a ghoul who worked for the Ministry of Morale, and his two companions: Clean Sweep and Domino. The three are searching for something referred to as the Magic of Friendship - a project that began in the early stages of the war, but has become a myth to the survivors in Manehatten. Read it on FimFiction. Synopsis The story begins in wartime Equestria, on The Last Day where Hard is part of the raid to stop Four Stars and zebra infiltrators. After being wounded, he is placed in a Ministry of Peace medical pod, only to wake 150 years later as a ghoul. Rescued, although unintentionally, by Clean Sweep and Domino, he is recruited by them to recover something called "The Magic of Friendship". The trio are joined by a singer/performer called Two Tone and set off on a journey across the Equestrian wasteland to gather information and items needed. Characters Protagonists Hard Copy An earth pony born just before The Great War, Hard would later join the Minstry of Morale as part of Team Frosting - one several teams that operated across Equestria. Officially the team's lead jokewriter, Hard was part of the raids on Four Star but ended up injured by a grenade. Placed inside a medical pod to save his life, Hard's escape was interrupted by the megaspell detonation. Waking up in the Equestrian Wasteland, Hard is coming to terms with being a ghoul, losing his entire life, and the horrors of the wastes. Clean Sweep A unicorn with a foul mouth and a fouler attitude, Clean Sweep grew up in Tenpony before leaving for an undisclosed reason. He is romantically involved with Domino, though only shows this attachment at times of great distress or concern for her, and is generally quiet about his private life and past. He is an expert at survival in the wastelands, able to take down a radhog in a one-on-one fight, and is proficient with shotguns. Domino With as mysterious a past as her lover's, Domino is an earth pony with a strong will and stronger drive to survive in the wastelands. While she is often as calm as still waters, it can quickly turn into a violent storm - often with a corpse or two involved. She is quick to correct Clean's brasher comments, as well as admonishing the others for their faux pas, but can make as biting remarks when pushed. Two Tone The self-professed King of the Swing, Two Tone has journied through the wastes more times than he cares to count. Happy to spend his days in Tenpony Tower, his peaceful life is shattered when Clean approaches him to collect on a favour for saving his life. Two Tone is a pacifist, using a self-repairing police riot shield from Hoofington (Project Horizons) and no other weapons. He is also an accomplished singer and performer, having performed live music for many different groups of ponies. Antagonists Septic Shock A name that strikes fear in the hearts of the residents of Manehatten, Septic Shock is a notorious killer tracking down Clean Sweep. While little is known about him, he has a history with both Clean and Domino, and an odd love for theatrics, to the point where he prefers fighting unicorns as they can talk back in a fight. His preferred weapons are a collection of pistols, used in tandem with his magic, and a knife made from a claw of some creature in the wastes. The Harlequin A strange pony dressed in the bright colours of a harlequin and wears a mask to completely hide its features. Dubbed "Creepy Clown" by Hard, it hounds him through the wastes - appearing in times of great stress. The Harlequin constantly changes body, pony race, and voice, taunting and helping Hard in equal measures, leading him to question the nature of the creature, as well as how real it actually is. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Stories Category:In Progress Side stories